A Love to Kill For
by Miss Mandy Lee
Summary: What would have happened if Jasper met Bella before Edward? Would they have been meant to be? Would Edward loose control of his blood-lust for Bella and do something he'll regret and how would Jasper react? Here's how the story would've gone. AU/lang/lem
1. Chapter 1

"A Love to Kill For"

By: Miss Mandy Lee

Chapter 1:

AN: Thanks for reading guys, you rock! The story starts from the beginning of Twilight with a few changes. The first bold section was taken from Meyer's exact words from the book. Enjoy my lovelies ^_^ xoxo

**BPOV**

**We sat at the end of a full table with several of her friends, who she introduced to me. It was there, sitting in the lunchroom, trying to make conversation with **six** curious strangers, that I first saw them. They were sitting in the corner of the cafeteria, as far away from where I sat as possible in the long room. There were five of them. They weren't talking, and they weren't eating, though they each had a tray of untouched food in front of them. They weren't gawking at me, unlike most of the other students, so it was safe to stare at them. But it was none of these things that caught, and held, my attention. **

It was _him_.This boy no man, sitting at the end of the table near where the other four sat seeming to be so out of place in a group of his own friends. While the others sat near one another with their chairs pulled into the conventional position with their legs underneath the table, along the length with their backs to the wall, he sat at the base of the rectangular table, his chair set sideways away from his group facing the cafeteria room. Surely they had to be together, he had to be with them, they all seemed to share such amazingly beautiful characteristics. They all had extremely perfect pale skin much like an Albano would and slight shadows underneath their eyes; odd purple like bruises which only served to highlight their beautiful facial features**. **The ways in which they moved about with such control and grace would bring the most trained and poised of dancers to tears. There was definitely something unique about these individuals. So unlike anything I had ever seen before.

But this man, he stood out beyond that of his company, for me, he was magnificent. He simply sat there amongst the bustling of our classmates as they ate lunch with one another catching up with the latest gossip which happened to be me, 'that Isabella Swan girl'. Yet he sat in his chair calmly, unchanging as his strong athletic frame remained still with either of his hands resting on his lean muscular thighs. His eyes a most peculiar deep shade of amber shifted and roamed, sweeping over the scene slowly, purposefully, in search of something or someone.

_Could he be looking for me? _I fought to suppress a strong pang of excitement at my irrational thought. There was no possible way a man like that would ever notice I even existed.

Some time had passed before I realized that I had been staring at this man, for how long, I was unsure. But I did know that I had to find out who this beautiful and intense person was. It was so difficult to remove my eyes from his form, as if something within me wouldn't, couldn't allow my gaze to shift, no matter how much I rationalized I should. My resolve however weakened completely when this Adonis like man moistened his lips slowly with his tongue and captured his plump bottom lip with his white teeth as he ran his hands through his wavy honey blonde hair removing strands of it from his eyes, only to have them fall back into their previous positions around his face.

_Shit_!

I wanted nothing more at that moment than to run into his arms, climb into his lap, and take his mouth roughly into mine as I ran my hands through his hair. The urge was so strong, unlike anything I have ever felt for any man. It was as if a fire had been awakened within me. I began to feel an aching in my core, an urgency only he could alleviate me of.

_Get a grip Bella!_ I mentally scolded myself.

This was so unlike me. I've never experienced these types of feelings before, and least of all for a stranger, a man I had yet to meet, a classmate, a god even. I shook my head sharply as I reasoned with myself, trying to realign my train of thought determined to refrain from my previous fantasy. But my attempts were useless, I tore my eyes away from the bottle cap of my lemonade I had busied myself with, I had to see his face once more. As I sheepishly looked up in search of the face of my Adonis I found his intense golden eyes no longer searching the room but instead tentatively locked onto my dark chocolate brown ones. My heart leapt in my chest sounding thunderous to my ears as the realization registered with my mind.

_He's looking at me! Could he somehow sense what I was feeling a moment ago? _No, what an unreasonable thought. How could he possible know what I was feeling? I was being foolish; it was nothing more than a coincidence that he looked in my direction, pure happen-stance that our eyes met.

As I tried to regain my sensibility I noticed to my relief and slight disappointment, this strange golden eyed beauty tore his gaze from me breaking our contact, shifting his attention over to one of his four companions he was sitting near, a smaller less muscular boy with untidy bronze-colored hair. The pair exchanged looks before the smaller, lanky, possibly younger boy began to stare intently at me. His gaze was not like that of my Adonis. No, his stare was much too intense, hard; hostilely his eyes roamed over my form with a look of pain about his face making my stomach turn unnervingly, as I shifted in my seat awkwardly unsure of how to interpret his actions. I quickly averted my eyes and released my long brown wavy hair from behind my ear in an effort to hide my face behind the curtain like protection it provided me.

I tried once more to focus on the table of six strangers my cousin Jessica Stanley had insisted I get to know. She seemed to believe I was a social butterfly on the verge of erupting from my self-conscious cocoon if only provided the proper catalyst, _Miss Stanley herself_, and that her friends were harmless enough to integrate with; her long time crush Mike Newton, Angela Weber and her boyfriend Ben Cheney, Eric Yorkie, Lauren Mallory, and Tyler Crowley.

Entering the first day of school in the middle of the school year was difficult to say the least. I wasn't new to Forks, I had spend a large amount of my time here growing up spending part of the year with my mother and the remainder with my father, even more so when my… high spirited mother as I like to say would move around following her latest fascination; the men who stole her heart, new age religion, and any number of side line poorly thought out hair brain schemes all in the name of self discovery. None of which left much time or space for me. I wasn't mad at Rene though, she was my mother and I loved her dearly. Some people just aren't cut out for the responsibilities and pressures of racing a child. This was the main reason I had decided to move in with my Charlie full time. I couldn't live with the constant moving around on a whim with no family or friends to speak of, continuously starting over to be left with nothing but my own thoughts to keep me company as my mother ran amuck. The arrangement was beneficial for everyone all around. Rene got to run free and unhindered by the weight of a teenage daughter and I acquired some semblance of stability and family with Cha- my dad.

"What do you say Isabella?"

The sound of my full name disgusts me, easily snapping me out of my musings. I reeled my head in the direction in of its source.

"Bella." I corrected quickly and a bit too harshly eliciting a flinch from the Newton boy.

"Bella." He corrected. "What do you say? I can walk you to your next class." Smiling without a hint of deterrent.

My own personal Catalyst herself nudged me in the ribs with her elbow while the hope in the Newton boys smile slowly dwindled at my hesitation. "She'd love that, it's very sweet of you to offer Mike. Isn't it Bella?" She prompted, eyeballing me pointedly.

"Yeah…thanks. I'm still trying to find my way around the school." I tried to mend my lack of enthusiasm. "It's just so big…"

"That's what she said." Someone snickered form somewhere on the left and everyone at the table erupted into a fit of giggles.

"You walked right into that one Bella." Lauren Mallory stated matter-of-factly straining to contain her enjoyment while Jessica glared at each laughing individual insidiously.

I felt the familiar flare of heat creep up my neck and spread to my cheeks, I was shore my face was as red as an apple. Choosing to push past my embarrassment and ignore the rude adolescent behavior of my peers I continued on. "The school is so big I don't really know where my next class is."

"Well what class do you have next period?" Mike asked amusement still dancing across his face.

_Ugh, teenagers._

"American History" I stated plainly.

"Great that's on the way to my next class. I've got Statistics; it's in the building right next to yours." He stood up from his seat and grabbed my backpack off of its resting place on the floor swinging it over his shoulder. "Come on, we should get going or we're going to be late."

"Sure let's get going." I rose from my seat and reached for my back pack, which Newton had no right to grab in the first place. What was with this kid, does personal space not mean anything to anyone? "Thanks but I can carry my own bag." His enthusiastic smile slowly faded as my words sunk in.

"So how bad is this history class going to be? The teacher isn't too much of a hard ass is he?" I interjected trying to change the topic as we walked to our destination.

"Uh, hard ass?" The boys asked with a raised eyebrow, obviously surprised by my use of profanity. I rolled my eyes in response and continued walking. "No, but he's more of…. Umm… it's hard to explain. It'll be more fun if you just see." He finished with an amused smirk to a joke I was unaware of.

"Ok?" was the only response I could muster as we round the corner and entered the classroom filled with students. I sent up a silent prayer of thanks to whoever was listing that the history professor was busy reprimanding Eric Yorkie for something he was not willing to apologize for. This heated confrontation between the two allowed Mike to lead me to an empty desk and chair beside his own unnoticed.

"Looks like I won't have to endure another round of public Bella humiliation." I joked as the commotion seemed to quiet and the professor who appeared to be a Mr. Williams started his lesson plan.

"That's too bad. Mr. Williams usually conducts an in-depth question and answer between the new students and the rest of the class." My face must have portrayed some mix of absolute confusion and horror because he went on to elaborate. "He thinks it helps to integrate the new student into the school, help them make new friends, to be less shy. You know…" He continued averting his eyes from my own focusing on the pen in his hand. "It would have been nice to hear a little more about you for a while longer."

_Ugh, why me? This is so not at all how I thought my fist day of school would go. Student interrogation? Really? Is this teacher nut's or what? Thank God for small favors. I'll have to thank Eric for the save. And what is with this Mike guy? He's nice and all but why is he so…Oh crap what did he just say?_ I pulled myself out of my mental musings in time to catch Mike's subtle flattery.

"Thanks Mike your really sweet, but I am sooooo glad for whatever it is Eric got himself into that distracted Mr. Williams. I don't think I could have made it through an inquisition."

"You make it sound like you escaped being publicly stoned or burned at the stake." Mike joked softly as to not disturb the lesson in progress which we were not paying attention to.

"I think I'd have preferred that." I countered with a small smirk on my lips, returning my attention to my studies.

"Ok class, you may now turn your textbooks to page one forty-eight." Mr. Williams instructed.

"Crap on a cracker!" I swore softly to myself as I frantically searched through my backpack.

"What's wrong Bella?" Mike asked softly looking a bit concerned.

"I don't have my History textbook. I must have lost it." I groaned inwardly. "Ugh, they're going to make me pay for a new one. I'm so dead."

"I don't know about that darling. Dead people don't usually walk and talk." A very seductive southern ascent drawled.

"Huh?" My head shot up from my backpack and my eyes were met with gold ones effectively rendering me speechless.

"Never mind." He replied with a shake of his head and a small gorgeous crooked smirk on his lips making my insides flip. "I think this might belong to you." Adonis finished handing me my missing History textbook.

I graciously retrieved the book from this strange mans hands, his eyes remained locked on my own as he seated himself in the empty seat on my right hand side.

"Thank you." Was the only response I could mutter as his tentative gaze unnerved me seeming to look into my very soul.

"You are most definitely welcome, Isabella." He purred leaning in close speaking loud enough for only me to hear. Chills raced up my spine as tingling overtook my body at his close proximity. His sent was unbelievably intoxicating; musk, leather and honeydew. It was unlike anything I've ever smelled before. That combined with the sound of my name rolling off of his tongue was enough to send my head spinning.

"My name is Jasper." He spoke as he leaned back in his seat, releasing me from the trance he held me under.

"Nice to meet Jasper." I tried with difficulty to regain my senses, and then it accrued to me. "How do you know who I am?"

"Everyone knows who you are Isabella, you're the Chiefs' daughter. Your all anyone can talk about."

He said my name again but I had no urge to correct him like I had everyone else. It was as smooth as melting butter warming my insides.

He chuckled shaking his head. "Even more so then me and my family."

**AN**: So what did you think? Love it, hate it? Let me know your thoughts please. Review and show me some love so I can keep updating ^_^ xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

A Love to Kill For

By: Miss Mandy Lee

Chapter 2:

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or its characters, it all belongs to Meyers. I just own this original plot ^_^…I forgot to add that in last time lol

**AN: **Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed my story, added it and me to their favorites list, and who signed up for story and author alerts. You all really encouraged me to continue with my writing. Thank you so much for your kindness, you all truly do rock!

Also I don't have anything pre-written this is a day to day process, so thank you so much for your patients. I'll get these chapters out as quickly as possible. Ok, so on with the show! TTFN my Lovelies ^_^ xoxo…

_Morning_. I thought growling low in my chest.

I lifted my attention from the civil war book I held open in my lap noting how the sun was streaming through the window of my study casting my skin in a luminous glow as I lounged on my red leather chaise.

"I hate mornings." I muttered as I closed my book laying it on the coffee table across from me.

I smelled her sent instantly and a small smile played on my lips.

_Here we go_. I thought to myself.

As if on cue she burst in through my door dancing her way across the room until she gracefully landed herself in my lap wrapping her tiny arms around my neck.

"Good morning Jaaaaaaasspeeeerrrrrrr!" she squealed before she kissed me on the check bouncing in my lap.

"Good morning beautiful." I chuckled wrapping her in a close embrace.

It was a little easier to exist with my tiny pixie by my side. She would always try her hardest to turn my mood around sending me wave after wave of love, hope and joy. She was never in short supply of this emotional tonic I had become so dependent on long ago.

"What's so bad about this morning Jazzy?" my tiny pixie asked with her signature pout.

_Ugh, not the pout! _That thing is a lethal weapon, rendering her prey helpless and pliable to her will.

_Evil pixie_.

"You know very well the cause of my aversion to morning's darlin'." I responded condescendingly.

"Oh Jazzy." she smiled as she smacked my arm playfully. "Today is going to be a great day, a very special one for all of us. Stop being such a grump."

I felt it again instantly lifting my spirits and chasing my dark thoughts away, if only for the moment. I was engulfed in a wave of hope, love, joy and... excitement?

Excitement? Why was she so excited about today?

"Alice what have you seen? What on Earth could be so special about today?" I eyed her skeptically feeling through her emotions for any clues.

"Listen..." she began as she stood up from my lap and made her way across the room to the window. "I know you've been terribly lonely even with me and the rest of the family around but things won't be this way forever."

"Alice, please!" I shot up out of my seat annoyed with the turn of conversation. "I don't want to have this talk again. I have no mate! I will never have a mate! Someone as evil and soulless as I am... A monster who's done the things I have... I don't deserve one. I don't deserve happiness and I've come to terms with never truly having it." I finished louder than I had intended while pacing the floor franticly.

Realizing my folly I chanced a glance at her.

Alice remained still, completely unchanging as her true nature, a vampire, forever frozen.

I opened my senses to her for any indication that she was unwell. Reaching out I felt her emotions sadness, pity, and fear. Behind all of this was a small underlining of hope, and then almost overpowering above all else… determination.

_Well that can't be good. _I concluded, attempting to calculate her next move.

"You listen to me Jasper Whitlock Hale!" she napped and flitted within inches of my face. "You need to cut that shit out right now!" she punctuated each work with a jab of her small bony finger to my forehead.

_Is she fucking nuts!_

A warning growl began to rumble deep in my chest as the monster within me began to take control. Being challenged was not something Major Jasper Whitlock took lightly.

In response Alice's eyebrows rose to her hairline in surprise but quickly recovered answering my growl with one of her own as she flicked me on the nose like a misbehaving puppy.

I was so surprised by the action my growling instantly stopped as I rose from a crouch I didn't even realize I had taken.

"What the fuck Alice? Did you just flick me on the nose like a fucking dog?" I yelled as I stalked closer to her.

"Yes I did." She answered smugly with a large gin on her face, before she erupted into laughter.

I stared at her in utter disbelief until I reached her where a wave of hysteria hit me causing me to buckle over laughing as well.

"Alice." I panted for unnecessary breath trying to get the emotional climate under control. "That wasn't playing very fair you little pixie." I addressed her sternly standing up strait finally under control.

"I know Jasper but you were asking for it. You yelled and then growled at me. You were even poised to attack!" She defended using my own guilt over my actions against me as she averted her eyes smoothing out her dress. When she was finishing she looked up at me through her lashes and pouted.

_Fucking shit! Kill me now!_ Rolling my eyes,I groaned inwardly.

She simply smiled, triumphant in my defeat.

_Two can play that game little lady. _As an idea stuck me I masked my amusement.

"I reckon I do owe you an apology darlin'. Would you consider forgiving such a fool? I'm awfully ashamed of myself. " I drawled laying the accent on heavy, winking with a smile.

"Now who's the one not playing fair?" she stated with her arms crossed over her chest like a petulant child.

We made eye contact with each other and burst into laughter once more at our antics. I loved Allie with all my heart. She has been a wonderful companion for over sixty years, by my side through thick and thin. If it weren't for her finding me in that dinner all those decades ago I'd still be under the thumb of Maria.

"I forgive you, you Southern cornball." She beamed "Do you forgive me?" she waited patiently.

"I forgive you sugar." I pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head.

Alice signed in my arms. "Jazz, I don't like to hear you talk like that." She spoke as she rested her cheek on my chest.

It was my turn to sigh exasperatedly.

"You're not a monster, you will find a mate and not just any mate but your True Mate and you will be unbelievably happy for all of eternity." She spoke with conviction.

"Allie, honey…"

"No Jazz." She interrupted, pulling away just enough to look into my eyes. "Don't you trust me?" Her eyes pleaded and searched my own for her answer.

"Honey you know I do, with my life." I gently kissed the tip of her nose affectionately.

"And have I ever been wrong?" She asked with a cocky smirk where her nose wrinkled a bit just below her brow.

"Yes." I taunted bluntly. "Four hundred and sixty-two times if memory serves. And I do recall having a perfect memory being a vampire with perfect recall and all." I laughed at my own joke and play on words grinning cheekily from ear to ear.

She stood before me mouth agape, brow raised to her hair line once again, eyes wide with shock.

"Come to think of it..." I paused for dramatic effect. "If we've been companions for sixty years and you've been wrong four hundred and sixty-two times, then that would mean that you have been wrong about seven times a year give or take, you can decide." I finished with a charming, playful wink.

"Well that's not that often. People are wrong all the time." She protested, feigning nonchalance walking over to admire the book I laid down earlier.

I couldn't resist the temptation she dangled before me. I had to strike again.

"People yes, not psychic vampires with superhuman brains that process hundreds of pieces of information within a half a second." I snickered with another smirk.

For all my teasing and boasting about vampire abilities I did not detect the evil pixies stealthy maneuver until I was trying to regain my equilibrium.

All I could discern at the moment was her war cry "Whhiiiiiitlooooock!" Then I was stuck over the head with something extremely hard.

As I regained my composer, rubbing the side of my head more out of habit than necessity, I looked to the floor. There lied my bronze statue of Ulysses S. Grant mangled and dismembered, completely unrecognizable do to the impact with the side of my head.

I picked the lump up off the floor and turned it over a few times in my hands, assessing the damage.

I loved that piece not because of who the statue was of but because of the thought behind it. It was a gag gift from Emmett a few years back. He thought it would be a funny gift, memorandum of the very man who helped win the Civil War for the Yankees.

"Oh Alice, you went too far. That was one of my favorite pieces. Emmett will be crushed." I sighed looking up from the crushed chuck of metal in my hands meeting her black pooled eyes.

_Oh boy, I really must have pissed her off. Maybe I went too far?_ I did my best to send out as much calm and serenity as I could muster pushing her anger as well as my own to the side.

She was oozing a lethal combination of rage and embarrassment which led me to think of one of my favorite quotes…'_Heaven has no rage like love to hatred turned, nor hell fury like a woman scored.' Well isn't that fitting? Nice going Whitlock!_

"Listen sugar…" I pleaded with her, hands up with my palms out facing her in a calming non threatening manner. "Why don't we call this a draw? I was only teasing, you know that. I love you darling. You feel that?"

I pushed all the adoration I held in my heart for my companion and friend as I slowly approached her hands still raised. I did not want to provoke a tantrum from this tiny pixie tornado, she would destroy my study and Esme would have a fit.

Her eyes slowly softened and returned back to their original amber state as I reached her. As she regained her cool she nodded her head in agreement to my proposition.

"Fine" She responded as I reached up to stoke her cheek. She stopped me, grabbing my hand in hers. "We have to go; the others are in the cars waiting for us. Class is going to start in 20 minutes."

She turned and made her way over to the window. "Oh and like I said today is going to be a special day…"

"You're going to meet her." And with that she jumped out of the window and flitted away into the forest leaving me frozen in complete disbelief.

If I were still human my heart would have been beating uncontrollably out of my cheat, audible to my ears and I would have been shaking nervously as sweat poured from ever gland in my body. Yet I was not, I was a vampire. A Monster. I could do none of these things but be still, deathly still as a statue.

_Vampires don't find their True Mates. They're made up stories, old wives' tale amongst our kind. We settle for mates we can love and spend our eternity with_. I fought to reason with myself while a part of me burned for her comment to be true. I couldn't believe what she had said yet I had no choice but to. You just don't bet against Alice… most of the time.

_I was going to meet my True Mate today._

My brain was racing even for a vampire. A million questions and scenarios played out at once. Who was this woman I was destined to spend my eternity with? Where will I meet her? Will I just happened to come across her or will she seek me out?

As I finally made my way down to the garage to meet with the other waiting to leave for school my thoughts took a dark turn. What if she was a human drinker? Could I persuade her to transition to a vegetarian diet? Could I handle the temptation of associating with someone whose diet was so different and tempting from my own? _I parted ways with Peter and Charlotte for that very reason. _

"Finally man!" Emmett boomed leaning out of his jeep window. "We were about to send a search party out to look for you!" Rosalie rolled her eyes at her husband's enthusiasm from the passenger side as she flipped her long blonde hair over her shoulder.

I remained silent still mulling over recent events as I passed Edward in his Volvo making my way to the back seat of the jeep.

"What's your problem bro? You look uptight." He laughed "Well more than usual." He finished with his signature dimpled grin feeling extremely proud of himself.

"I'm fine." I cut my comment short.

_I'm going to be united with my True Mate today. _I finished in my mind realizing my mistake instantly as I felt a large jolt of wonder and disbelief along with a smothered dose of jealousy emitting from Edward in the car in front of us. He was trying to mask his envy now.

_Edward, keep this to yourself for the time being. I don't want the others to know just yet._

* * *

With Emmett's hazardous driving we made it to school quickly. The day passed in much of the same blur as I waited and contemplated my mate. Before I had realized it I was sitting in the lunch room at the end of a rectangular cafeteria table with my siblings. They all sat grouped together along the length with their backs to the wall conversing with one another. Edward was closest to me with Alice to his left followed by Rosalie and Emmett opposite to me on the other end. I paid little attention to what they were saying though my vampiric ears and mind heard and cataloged every word spoken as my eyes roamed the busy cafeteria room scene. From my seated position I had a perfect view of the entire room. Old habits from my time in the vampire wars I suppose, always watching my back tensed for an attack, observing everything.

The students seemed to be in a higher state of excitement than usual. The emotional climate was much thicker and tangible filled with lust, anticipation, envy, courage, anger, love, and hope. So many emotions from so many sources made my head spin. My energy was spent trying to block them out and remain unaffected.

_What is it with these kids today? Some of them seriously need a cold shower!_ I thought biting my lip to contain a growl as I frustratingly ran my hands through my hair.

Teenage emotions were always so much stronger than any other. Puberty was difficult from what I have come to understand.

This sudden fluctuation of emotion seemed to be centered around the new girl in town, Isabella Swan the Chiefs' daughter. Her presence has caused a bit of a disturbance making many of the boy's amours and the girl's envious. She was the topic of much conversation throughout the school, nothing very interesting, today's youth lack creativity.

It was at that moment I felt it, intense heat and desire that burned within me white hot comparable only to the three days I burned when first turned. But this pain was not of an unpleasant nature though it was all consuming, I welcomed it. I felt lust so overpowering it threatened to unhinge my very being completely. The extreme possessiveness that followed was not unexpected; I knew at this point what was happening. I found my True Mate or more over, she found me. Instantly my eyes landed on her dark chocolate brown ones. The young woman the entire school had been talking about with long mahogany hair sat just a few feet away from me and was mine. She sat with a group of students biding for her time and attention though she was annoyed and bored with them.

How I longed to race over to her and steal her away from prying eyes. I wanted to throw her down and feel her soft milky white skin against my own as I claimed every inch of her. I could smell her arousal from where I sat and I fought with myself to remain seated. Her sent was intoxicating and the monster within me wanted a taste. Not to drain her but devour her in a way only a mate could. I wanted to pleasure her in ways she had never imagined possible.

She had felt it too; these emotions were not mine alone. She was drawn to me, unknowingly initiating the bond between us.

_She is so beautiful, but a human. This is going to be difficult… Wait what the fuck was that?_ While I was lost in thoughts of my new found mate, Edward was lost in a thought all his own. I felt extreme thirst and want rolling off of him in waves. My throat began to burn with such potency I was forced to tear my eyes from Isabella. My gaze landed briefly on Alice who was exuding alarm and worry as she held on to Edwards arm tightly.

_Damn, she's his singer! _At my realization Edwards's intense gaze snapped away from Isabella and landed on me. _Edward you need to remain calm, we have to get you out of here. Hold your breath I won't let you hurt her!_ He's eyes bore into mine as he nodded his head minutely as I pumped him a combination of calm and lethargy.

I held a restraining hand on his right shoulder and we rose from our seats together with Alice's arms still looped with his on the left. I whispered directions to Rose and Emmett too fast for humans to detect. They would take up position at our rear as our second defense to shield the humans from Edward if he somehow managed to get past Alice or myself.

_Not likely buddy. _I growled as a warning to him.

With that we swiftly and inconspicuously made our way outside and an agonizing human pace.

**AN:** Thank you for reading rock stars! Did you love it, hate it? Let me know and show some love. I know I just updated but I couldn't help myself I got some really great reviews so I got this to you early, thank you again! I'm planning on updating every week, most likely sooner than that. I also made a trailer for this story and you can find it on my profile let me know what you think. Till next time ^_^ xoxo


End file.
